Ake Ni Somaru
by Urau
Summary: Sasuke twin-fic. Uchiha Izuna was the twin of Uchiha Sasuke...but many say that Izuna never existed, some say he died. Yet, he appears in almost everyone's memory. Who is Izuna really?


i.

On July 23rd, one Uchiha Mikoto gave birth to a pair of twins. The older of the twins—a boy with black hair and eyes—was to be named Uchiha Sasuke. The younger of the twins,his mirror image—that's if, she hadn't had ruby eyes—was to be named Uchiha Enju

And this was their story to be dyed red.

-0-

Uchiha Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that a migraine was inevitable as he had to deal with his youngest child's antics. He studied his daughter and if it wasn't for the ruby red eyes, he'd thought he was talking to Sasuke instead of... of 'Izuna' that he did not recall ever existed in their era.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Can you say that again?"

Izuna pursed his lips and turned away petulantly. If this was what a five-year-old mind could come out with, he'd hate to see the kid become even more creative. "I said I wanna be a boy," the genjutsu wavered and disappeared to be replace by... the same image.

"I can't believe you cut your hair," Fugaku grumbled. What did he do to get such a boy for a daughter? Mikoto was so disappointed she and her daughter couldn't play dress-up since Enju or Izuna pretty much that it clear they hated those girly-girly clothes.

His youngest child avoided them like the plague. The Uchiha Clan Head even caught Enju dumping girl clothes—which were gifts by the way—into the dumpster and instead, stole her twin brother's clothes to wear.

Enju turned to him, pout still evident on her face. "What's wrong with me being a boy? I hate being underestimated," she grabbed some papers scattered on the floor when Fugaku had hastily drag her in the room when he saw her singed hair. "and I even had Itachi-nii make me fake documents!"

The Uchiha clan head shot his oldest son a dirty glare.

Itachi merely shrug helplessly. "I didn't think she was being serious."

Enju scowled. "I always am serious."

Beside him, his best friend Shisui managed to keep a straight face and said, "Yes." without laughing.

Fugaku refrained from sighing as he studied the forged documents—prove of how much lengths Itachi would go to for his baby sister.

_Name: Uchiha Izuna  
Birth: July 23rd  
Current Age: 5  
Clan: Uchiha Clan_

And on and on one would have in a birth certificate. Itachi was truly detailed and Fugaku felt proud of his son. Which was quickly dampened when he realize that his daughter—son—child, whatever, had towed his—according to the certificate—cousin and brother out, announcing his new gender.

-0-

Fugaku expected Enju to get bored of being a boy soon. But she didn't change. It went on and on for years.

Just as she'd turned eight. Fugaku decided enough was enough and had planned to confront her of the gender mess up. Not that he didn't adore his daughter, he didn't want her running around like a monkey when she was suppose to be an Uchiha born lady.

And they never acted the way she did. Perhaps it was because she was raised mostly by her brothers, visited by tomboy-ish friends of her brothers —Itachi's teammates and Sasuke's friends—and her father showed more care for her than he did with his sons whom he'd deemed capable enough to look after themselves Not knowing what he was doing had a very negative impact on Enju's twin brother, who thought it was an act of favoritism. It would forever change the siblings when the paths they chose differed after years of being identical.

He never got the chance to say anything to his youngest child though.

Not when his head was severed.

By his eldest son and witnessed only by his youngest child.

He never knew this time would be the 'birth' of his 'fourth child'.

He never knew Uchiha Enju died the day he did.

He never knew Uchiha Izuna was born on the very same day.

-0-

Uchiha Sasuke loved his brother dearly, he surely did—he was his only family left, the only person that truly cared about him in this world. But every time he gazed at his brother's slightly feminine figure and face, he always had the feeling that something was missing. He remembered of course, that his brother wasn't exactly called Izuna but he just couldn't remember.

Not after that trauma he received on the day of the Uchiha Massacre.

Ever since that day, there was always hollowness following him. Weighting him down that he almost thought the burden was real. Even when he was with Izuna, there would always be something missing.

Just like how pieces of his memories were missing.

The memories of his childhood that he could see through the picture frames in the clan Compound and hear through his brother's mouth who's memory was intact—though the younger Uchiha did admit that he was also forgetting something but couldn't place it.

Izuna's personality was also something he couldn't place. Sasuke always thought his younger twin had a more passionate and cynical personality than the passive and whimsical one. But nevertheless, he still cherished his brother—his most precious... everything.

He was sure Izuna thought the same of him.

He had to, they only had one another.

-0-

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke turned to Izuna and raised an eyebrow inquiringly, somehow managing to convey what he was thinking to his twin—to onlookers anyway. The twins had developed a... telepathic bond for the lack fo a better term ever since the Uchiha Massacre, easily telling what the other was thinking even without saying anything out loud.

If Izuna needed to call him out-loud for his attention, he must've been spacing out too much. "Yes?" he said in response for their classmate's sake and his own reputation.

Izuna looked amused but he decided to play along. "What are you dreaming about—don't you want to graduate? Iruka-sensei called you minutes ago and it's your last call—"

Sasuke growled, "You should've called me earlier." Before departing for the examination room, ignoring his fangirls'—attention he did not want—calls of good luck and praises about him being sung.

He came out with cheers greeting him at the sight of his hitai-tae.

"Uchiha Izuna!"

The same treatment that Sasuke received was now transfered to his twin. This time, Izuna's friends—boys—called out words of encouragement.

His bi-shounen brother merely smiled. "Thank you for your support," he called back which irritated Sasuke to no end.

"Don't encourage them," he hissed.

Izuna pouted. "I was being polite."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat, waiting for his brother to hurry up and finish the test. So that they could go home and... and—this was totally Izuna's idea—_celebrate._

Sasuke sighed. He'd indulge his younger brother.

Just this once, he'd tell himself. But he know he'd never be able to live up to it.

Izuna was his brother after all.

-0-

Somewhere along the years, Uchiha Izuna had somehow replaced an Uchiha girl burning with the Will of Fire. There would be rumors of course, bed-time stories told by parents to their children after years and years have passed.

Uchiha Enju never existed in their stories—merely a dark shadow at the edge even if her tale was told.

Uchiha Izuna was a different story.

His story was dyed entirely in red.

-0-

* * *

**a.n: was it too confusing? sorry, it'll clear up in later chapters.**

**review?**

**and, those interested in Naruto forums can check out the link in my profile! It needs a lot of people right now!**


End file.
